Just a Ghost In Me
by Icesythe
Summary: Could there be such a thing as a ghost virus? 10 years later only one girl suspects that XANA might still be arround. some AxO & SxUxY triangulation. A reunion story with some unforseen twist. R&R please
1. Nightmare

**Chapter 1: Nightmares**

**Disclaimer: I do not own code lyoko or anything abbout it. (At least not in this universe : )**

"Bumbomp, Bumbomp, Bumbomp, Bumbomp, Bumbomp, Bumbomp, Bumbomp, " The hideous sound kept ringing in her ears oh would it ever cease. Aelita thought as she opened her eyes. "NO!" She shrieked she looked at the land around her and then her own body. "It couldn't be" she said to herself in fear..." She was on Lyoko But how "Bumbomp, Bumbomp, Bumbomp, Bumbomp" The horrible pulsations throbbed first in her head then spread to the rest of her body. She began breathing heavily each pulsation seeming to threaten the soundness of her program as she felt the tremors in her own body it was maddening she could sense XANA behind her.

And then she ran, She didn't know. She didn't know where or why but anything was better than this those terrible pulsations like the heartbeat of some ancient demon awakening after an eon in slumber. She could feel him everywhere. The desert, The ice, the forest , and even the sacred mountains. She ran and ran and ran but It was in vain.

"How?" She questioned "We shut down XANA 10 years ago I watched as Ulrich deeply pierced his side. that ungodly specter fall to the virtual ground in the desert sector. and then the very monsters that he once controlled fall upon him as he fought like a titan in the Midst of Mere giants. Oh She shuttered it was sickening sight to behold as the Demi-god of Lyoko fell once and for all at the very hand of his own creations. XANA paid a high price for leavening the super computer. He could no longer hide in his 5 the sector from the aftermath and it meant the end of him. Or that was what they thought. How could he be back Resurrected once again to threaten all life on the planet possibly the Universe.

Suddenly Aelita stopped she had come to the edge of the land and stared down at the digital void below her, she turned her face became sick as what she saw made her usual light heart stop. An entire Legion of XANAs monsters right there behind her. An impassable wall of Mega tanks, Tarantulas, blocks and hornets. She began calling out for Jeremy" "Jeremy, Jeremy! she yelled Expecting him to come in any second now but nothing.

Fear swept over her as it had never before in either of her lives real or virtual. as the creatures began to fire. She dogged the first few bit there were seemingly hundreds. She felt the lasers sting and burn it was a new lyoko sensation but one she had become accustomed to in the real world pain. as the mega tank blast hit her she felt herself slide out into the Digital void all the while yelling. "JJJEERRMMEEYYY!"

Suddenly Aelita sat up in bed covered in a cold sweat. Breathing like she had sprinted an 33k marathon. Her eyes were filled with tears and for once she was glad to see Jeremy's portrait of Albert Einstein on the bedroom wall with the little light produced by the lightning outside. It was all she had left of him after that fateful battle 10 years ago.

"O..Oh ...God" she panted it was just a dream she put her hands on he temples and shook her head trying to shake those terrible dreams but nothing worked it was just so real. There was another flash of light followed by the deafening crack if of thunder. Rain beat upon her single window like a storm from XANA himself. But he was dead or at least that's what everyone thought.

Aelita sat there on the bed for a few moments gathering her bearings as the thunder and lightning danced thyer celestial waltz of sound and light about her dark room. "Sigh, Well I guess theirs no better than the present." she thought running her hands over her short pink hair and placing her feet on the hardwood floor she still wore a large light pink night shirt with a big A on it. It was cold and bit into her feet until she slipped on some pink furry clogs and switched on her computer. It was a large Machine with three linked operating towers, all place on the floor under and about the desk. As it booted up the fans made a loud whirling noise before settling down as the monitor flickered on. On it was a picture of Her and Jeremy they were both smiling and had their arms around each other and Jeremy was blushing. Aelita cracked a weak smile as she entered around 80 characters for her password prompt. she remembered those days so well all the fun they had together the old gang. However she was startled out of the past by the sudden wave of information that flooded her monitor.

"Now is a good a time as any." she said to herself as she cracked her knuckles and began furiously typing on the black keyboard. She watched as strings of binary, hexadecimal and .exe's flooded the monitor. she worked for what seemed hours bypassing one security system after another when.

"BOOM!" a huge blast of thunder cracked just outside of her window she felt her internal organs jarred about inside. And thought that the window in front of her would shatter, but thank god it didn't. Quickly she looked up from her monitor and out of her window only to see he damage that this storm was doing and then it came a huge wave of darkness as the electricity began to flicker in the building.

"Damnit not now!" she cursed "im so close!" she began typeing like a woman posessed typing to beat the rolling blackout before it hit her power grid. after much pounding on the keyboard she finally did it but as the City's network interface screen came up there was a sudden darkness and her monoter flickered and...and... everything went black. but strangely Aelita could hear the gentle sound of the Towers fans.

"Oh I just shut my eyes." she thought to herself opening them. Marracusly the computer was still on. "Sigh" she let out a sigh of relief and patted a box next to her desk. "Thank goodness I bought this old hydrogen fuel cell generator in Brazil." She said hugging it. "Now if I can only find that energy signal." she whispered as she started the modified superscan program she had adapted from Jeremy's old one it began pulling up various grids and interfaces looking for something. All the while she sat there wishing, wondering, and hoping that it would something anything that could help her. Then she looked at the picture odd had drawn of all of them 10 years ago 10 long years since she had seen Jeremy or any of the others 10 grueling years, but maybe tonight that would change. Where were they what were they doing and would they be willing to help she thought as she sat there hugging her kneese and tears welled up in her dark green eyes and the only light in the building her monitor continued to run through screens of code.

**First of all I would like to Dedicate this story to my friend Sakura oni chi and for the inspiration I gleaned from his or her story, which helped inspire me to continue writing even after my first story was a flop. Hopefully this time will be diffrent, hopefully: )**

**Send some reviews people I would realy appricate it. If you liked it tell me if you dident tell me that too. I wanna know so i can contionue enlightned like and im always open to advice so if you got some shoot, i cant gaurentee anything but if you dont send it guess we will never know will we... **

**And to all you peoples out there thas submit reviews with thoughts and advice I love you guys!**


	2. Samurai

**Chapter 2: Samurai**

**Disclaimer: I dont own code lyoko, Realy i dont :" (**

Harsh winds blew acrost the dessolate plains, throwing dust and sand into the air as a lone travler walked steadly onward. All but the travlers mouth was concieled by a large triangular hat with a chinstrap. The travler walked for what seemed days. They finnaly arrived at an inn at the edge of some obscure village. All heads turned as the strange travled clothed in black entered the room. "Sun Sin..." the wanderer Yelled finanly looking up from the hat finaly exposeing HER! face as she threw a bag of jingiles om the table infront of him.

A rather large man wearing all but the helmit of his samuri armor looked up from where he was with dineing with 4 or 5 women and grabbed the bag. His dark black eyes burned with biligerence as he staired at her rubbing his go-t with his left hand. "I knew youed come." he said restraining himself. "HAHAHA!" he laughfed evily "So Sen Yeahn failed..." He paused " But you are most unwise young girl for comeing here today...""Guards KILL HER!" He yelled Tables were fliped and swords were drawn as seemingly the entire inn was full of this warlords soldigers."

The girl looked up smileing Not exposeing her eyes and almost whispered. " I had hoped it would come to this." And then she pulled out a... Fan! It unfilded itself with a shing of steel like the buety if a carniverous butterfly and she stood ready.

Some of the guards scoffed adout the weapon choice but the first one to arrive found out the hard way. He thrust his blade at her but she was not there only a fan as he periced the paper. she smiled at him briefly then closed the fan and twisted. The sword was wrenched from his hands he watched in horror as she caught it and... It was all over. she then took the fan and threw it at the warlord. It cut his face as he tried to doge and he fell ot the floor. Only to reemmerge secconds later in hells fury. There was a clinking of blades as the woman cut ther way throught the gaulent of her enimies. A parry then a droping slice was all she needed for the last one and as he fell lifeless to the floor she was srounded by a misterous force of ninjas. Ten to one they had her.

There was a ringing of sharp steel comeing out of a shieth as she pulled her free hand out of her coat and 2 ninjas fell. The rest jumped in as she kicked another blade up from the floor into her hand and the battle ensued. With her right she blocked 3 swords and with her left endet thier owners. Then spun arroung and locked her twin blades with 3 more ansd began pushing them backwards. They groande and grunted as thier sandeled feet skidded accrost the hard stone floor. Then a Hiyah rung up from behind her. she turned onlu to see anothe ninja fhrow a strange looking powder. Suddenly she droped to the floor avoiding the powder but the 3 nonjas were not so fortunate and took it to the face tripping over her where they layed twiching on the ground holding thier faces. The ninja who had thrown the powder was franticly looking for her when he felt the cold steel of blades on his neck slowly he turned only to watch as she sicored his head with the 2 blades.

"AAAARRRGGG!" the last ninja charged in from behind her sword drawn ready to kill. Slowly she turned and staired him down.

"Tisk Tisk Tisk" she motioned with her right index finger he stopped and then fled out the door in pannic.

"so you are a s good as they say." the warlords voice spring up off to her left.

He drew his sword and started for her. She droped one of her blades and took the katana in both hands. Sparks flow asthey exchanged sevral blows blocking and parrying and then it seemed that the warlord had gotten the upper hand as her sword went flying off to the side and clanging on the wall. When he went for the overhead death blow "This is from me" She whispered. As she spun behind hin and drove a fan deep into his back. He fell over dropping his sword. He layed there unable to move as his killer stood over his ever weakning body.

"Should have killed me when you had the chance." She said begining to walk off The warlord saw his chance he may not live much longer but he would live long enughf to see her die. He puled a dagger from his kimino and... "And this is for my sister she yelled booting him i the face. His head rocked back and the knofe droped from his hand. As the wanderer exited the building and again started back off accrost the desert twards the Setting sun over the ocean.

"Who was that? a terrified pesant asked the innkeeper wantchin her walk off.

"I do not know but only that she is the Wandering sky."

**Then suddenly the theme music began to play as the screen faded to black and the credits brgan to roll. **


	3. After the show

**Chapter 3: After the show**

**Disclaimer: Own code Lyoko, I only wish.**

A loud clapping filled the movie theater as the credits rolled and people made thier way out, but there in the midst of the croud It seemed the only one still sitting sat a rather tall young woman. She sat there just watching the credits roll by enjoying the theme music. When the credits finnished and the Coppyright thing came accrost the screnre she stood up and began ot walk out. She was dressed up just to go tho the local cinima as she wore a long black bdress with spageti straps and had her long black hair done up in some fancy way.

Upon exiting the theater she immidently slipped through a gaulent of News reporters and adoring fans who were talking to a woman who looked almost identical but was standing with more important looking men. As the camera flashes and questions bomborded her she quickly cut her way through then to the road where she hillored for a taxi. It was Tokio city Japan and the traffic was horendoious because of the movie primeer. and she had to wait being traffic bound for now because of all the limos and such.

"Hey thats her.. "she heard someone yell as she was trying to get free the croud. She turned arround and saw a teenage boy looking at her. "It realy is you..." He said his jaw froze in place from the shock she noticed him.

"Yes its me." She said with a smile wondering what they wanted.

"Uh...uh...uh... he stuttered trying to find the words he never expected to actuly meet her. "Can...can...i...um..have your..um.. autograph?"

He asked shily.

"Sure." she said snileing looking at the boys chocolate brown hair." It reminded her some long lost time in a far away land.

"Could you make it out to Randy he asked?" handing her a photo of herself in samirai garb.

She took the photo and and placed it accrost ther thy as she put ther foot up on a bench so as to make it less aquard but exposing a large portion of her well shaped leg. She smiled slightly as she saw the boys face turn red and when she finnaly finnished. she handed it back to him he stood there like a kid half his age in a candy shop looking at all the sweets behind the glass.

"To Randy, with love." it read and it was signed _Yumi Ishayama._

Excitedly he looked up hopeing to thank her but she was no where to be seen. "AWWW" he sighed looking arround for her one last time before running over to his friends th show them his tropey.

**The next morning...**

Dunt dunant da dna. The song Faithless by Injected began to play over cell phone as it vibrated and flashed. "Ugh im comeing sher groaned hugging he pillow and grouping arround the night stand for it finaly she grabbed it and pulled it to her. "Hello" She grumbled

"Hello Yumi?" an over enthuastic womans voice came over the phone. "Good" she continued not even waiting for Yumi to answer. Well Im aware that lastnights primeer of The _Wandering sky IV: Warlord. _went over well.

"Yea." Yumi rasply answered "Do you know what time it is?"

"Only of course, its 12:30 pm so you should get your lazy tail out of the bed and down to Freddy Heikos office." "Hes talking about a sequel."

Hey May ling if i know you hes proably standing beside of you right now.. so um pass him the phone please." Yumi said fimmaly sitting up and getting out of bed."

"Think Shes on to us." she heard May ling's voice in the background as the phone was passen and Freddy came on the phone.

"Yumi baby." He said in a flattering tone.

Yumi cracked her neck and walked into the kitichen. "How many times have i told you Never to use those two words in the same sentenise."

"Too many." He repplied. "Anyway Ive got a things lined up for a sequel Hows this _The Wandering Sky V: Oblivion._

"How oroginal." Yumi sarcasticly answered scraching her leg throught her blue flannel pajamas while standing infront of an open refrigerator.

"No im serious, Yumi."

"So am I. what do you need me for anyway. You guys have got your girl Jenny Chang. She was the star of the last 4 movies. "

"But Yumi you dont understand you were in the last movie more than she was. The fans come out to see you and your art Jenny is just there for the look, but in stunts no one can keep up with you, not even the men."

"Oh that makes me feel real good about myself. Jenny is the look im just the hired muscel right Thanks! Good bye!" No sooner than she had hung up It began to ring again. "No freddy!" she immidently shouted and hung up. "I wish these things had a block feature." she muttered and shut it off and throwing it on the bed.

She looked at the bed then the closet then the bed. Next thing anyone knew she had a pair of saddel bags on her bed and was packing.

"Hey you up yet sleepy head?" she heard a knock on hter door and turned to see her room mate comeing in with a cup of coffie and some scrambled eggs." She stopped and then asked. "You moveing out Yumi."

"Ah just for a while." Yumi repplied Not looking up. By now she was wearing a black leather jacket with a long sleeved black shirt that she had tucked in. Skintight black leather pants and her classic black boots.

"Where you goin?" Angela asked

"I dont know." Yumi shrugged "Just gotta get outta here lay low for a while. I hear they just opened the Trans-siberian Highway last month."

"I Know what you mean, Is it your producer again?"

"Yep you gussed it." Obnoxious bastard." Hey" She turned arround. "Angela you mind covering for me down at the dojo for a while."

"No problem." Angela said sitting down on the bed and looking at her best friend. "You are gonna go see **him **arent you." She smiled evily.

"Him who?" Yumi saked hopeing to stop the questioning before it started.

"Dont play stupid with me sister, oh Ulrich I would love to be your girlfriend, oh Ulrich i want to be in the school play with you, oh Ulrich..."

"Hey that was a long time ago." Yumi suddenly snaped defiensivly.

"That was last night!" Angela stated.

"Damnit why do i have to mumbel in my sleep anyway." Yumi angrly thought. But her anger turndt to woander an she remembered that boy at the movie theater last night. Sudenly his face and those deep chocolate eyes faded into Ulrich when he as 13 and they were together and and and.

"Hey Yumi send me a postcard." Angela yelled as Yumi found herself out the door. "Sigh" I realy hope she at least goes and sees Ulrich." Angela said softly to herself. I wonder what hes doing right now anyway?" Oh well cant conquer the world if im still im my pj's at 1:00 pm drinking coffie." and she got up and went into the bathroom.


	4. Caged

**Chapter 4: Caged**

**Disclaimer: ( I do not own code lyoko in any way shape or form at least not in this universe anyway ' )**

There was a light clanging of steel and chainlink fence A couple of quick jabbs, Ulrich ducked and uppercuth the man causeing him to go airbourne for a moment there was a loud thud as the man slamed backfirst onto the floor Ko'ed but it wasent over yet.

The chainlink gate clanged opende once again behing him and in stepped a large bald man he was nearly half a foot taller than Ulrich and at least 50 or 60 pounds heavier and all of it rippling musscel. "Im gonna rip you a new one Boy!" He loudly rasped

Ulrich turned breathing heavly and turned arround He said nothing as he hit his palm with his fist and the big man charged. there was a heavy exchange of blows and. "Ugh.." Ulrich growled. A spray of blood and sweat went flying off if his head as he shook it in an attempt to stop the pain and _Triplication_ of his enemie. "I hate doing these gaulents." he said to himself as he blocked a kick and threw his opponent to the ground. But he was sure the best Ulrich had faught in a while. Or maybe it was just that Ulrich had been "Running the gaulent" for the last 20 minuts and was near exaustion as his fist conected with only the thin canvas that covered the hard plywood cage floor.

While he was down the man took full advantade and threw a full roundhouse to the face. Ulrich being well trained mannaged to get an arm up in there in its way but still he took over half of it to the face. knocking him onto his back. but wasnet able to avoid the next attack an the man jumped ontop of him and began to punch wildly at his face. He landed a couple of good blows and things wernt looking good for Ulrich. But the mans wild fury his key to victiory worked aginst him as Ulrich somehow slid out of the way of a wild swing and threw the man from him. and the fight continued.

Ulrich knew that he was in trouble when his head slammed into the chainlink fence and he knew that he had better act fast if he wanted to walk home tonight. The large man was right behind him fist chambered and ready for the deathblow his eyes burned with fury as he swung his large hand at Ulrich like he was aiming to kill when at the last moment Ulrich ducked. The man cursed in pain as his fist collided with one of the fence post. But it was nothing compaired to what was to come next, the man in all of his agony had left his body open to attack and Ulrich unleashed a brick breaking roundhouse kick to the ribbs. There was a sharp crack and the man watched helplessly as his face became aquainted with Ulrich's Knee... mupitiple times.

"Thud!" The mans bloody face colided with the hard canvas mat and he lay there lifeless all except a faint shallow breathing. as a small pool of blood began to form around it. The cage door opened and Ulrich stumbled out of it dizzy and exausted from the 8 nonstop fights he had just won.

It was called _"The Gaulent"_ for a reason he thought as he grabbed a white towel from one of the bleachers and sat down wipring the blood and sweat from his face and runing the towel. He watched as sevral men carried the large man out of the ring on a streacher. Proably to the hospitile. After a few short moments of recovery He sliped on his light green t-shirt stuffed the towel in his black military backpack and and shouldered it walking tward the bar.


	5. An Odd reunion

**Chapter 5: An Odd Reunion**

**Disclaimer: The actions of the characters do not reflect any of the original developers of Code Lyoko Just me. (But if they did Cartoon Network would have to find a latter timeslot:)**

Ulrich walked to the still a little dizzy from the fight so what he saw next he blamed on one of those blows to the head. The bar was full all but one spot beside of a "What?" Ulrich exclaimed inside of his ringing head. The empty spot was beside of a rather broad shouldered man with long blond hair and a... purple streak down the middle. He was talking to some girl and apparently she thought he was funny because she was laughing. "Odd?" He said to himself "NO it couldn't be he left for the states years ago." But none the less curiosity got the best of him and he sat down beside them. "Guinness" Ulrich told the bartender and then he focused his attention on the odd look-alike" The mans back was turned so he didn't notice Ulrich sitting there trying to decide if it was odd or not when.

Hey do you know that's the fighter from tonight" the girl said to the blond man pointing behind him. Slowly the man turned and...

"Oh my God!" Odd exclaimed "Ulrich!" He had a funny look on his face when he said it "what are you doing here?"

I was about to ask you the same question" Ulrich said somewhat surprised himself taking a sip from his tall glass.

"Its been… It's been what 10 years" odd stuttered in shock

"Yea"

So what have you been doing? You ever get to be a pro soccer player like you planed" Odd asked spinning his stool around to face his old friend

"No" Ulrich answered with a sigh "Plans change"

"So what happened" Odd asked in his usual prying way.

"Well" Ulrich gritted his teeth and a few chills crept up his body he still remembered it well, too well. "School wasn't really my strong point so when I graduguated high school I put all of my eggs in well one basket so to say. I joined a minor's team and would have made it pro. except..." He paused "Except for the knee the last game of the season 2 minuets to go I got blindsided slide tackled. He may as well take a chainsaw to my left leg. Torn ACL, Torn Calve, Torn Hamstring, destroyed the meniscus and broke my kneecap. All in one hellatious second. My dreams of being a professional soccer palyer were shattered just like my leg." Not fun I spent freaking 6 months in a wheel chair."

Odd cringed he had his share of injuries but nothing this bad "But you were good right, they could have waited for you to heal you seen all right now right."

"Maybe so but after that nobody wanted to take me after that, said I was a has been and a never would be. All before my 18th birthday" with this he downed the rest of his beer and ordered another one.

"Damn..." Odd said slowly just trying not to Just be an idiot about it " So what have you been doing since?" Ulrich motioned his head toward the cage. "That was you?" He asked suppressed "But I thought.. The injury..."

Hey I didn't say it didn't heal, I just said that no one wanted me to play soccer for them anymore." He cracked his trademark half smile and picked up his second beer.

"Hey well um… it was nice seeing you again odd..." the girl interrupted from the side "But I would hate to break this reunion up and all."

Hey wait Samantha don't go yet." Odd protested as Samantha started to walk away " At least You'll leave your phone number right?"

Samantha turned around and held out her hand "Sorry off I've already got a boyfriend"

Odd's heart hit the pit of his stomach as he saw the huge diamond ring on her finger. He felt like an idiot to have missed that rock... Sigh"

"Outch...See your still got the old touch with the ladies" Ulrich joked

"That's not funny " Odd fired back "seeking of which whatever happened to you and Yumi Anyway?"

"You just haaaddd to ask didn't you." Ulrich said seeming rather annoyed "Sigh well I guess It won't hurt anymore now then it did then, But I had better have a few more of these." He said ordering him and Odd a couple of drinks.


	6. The shattered past

**Chapter 6: Shattered Memories**

**Disclaimer: I do not own code lyolo. Honest I don't.**

**Ulrich P.o.v.**

_"Sigh, it was a beautiful day." I thought to myself "another week and we are outta here for the summer, and finally no XANA to mess anything up." I smiled and pulled myself out of bed and surveyed the room around me. "Well all I could think was it was empty" Since odd had left for the states a week earlier. I went through my morning routine quickly and rushed downstairs ready to meet my new girlfriend for breakfast. _

_Finally after a year and a half me and Yumi Ishayama had finally overcome our aquard teenage shyness and had decided to date. "Sigh" I let out a sigh and burst thought the double doors and out into the courtyard. I inhaled the warm summer air in deeply and exhaled. However what I saw next caused my blood to boil._

_Yumi was sitting on a bench crying in someone's chest. and who was it but William Dunbar. _

_"Ughrrrrrrrr." I growled and clinched my fist suddenly all those memories of William and Yumi flooded my brain, and then my already Hormone clouded judgment was pushed over the limit. Yumi finally stopped crying and looked up at William. Will takeing advantage of the moment took this opportunity to lean in and kiss her right in the lips._

_"How could she do this!" I silently screamed on the inside. "All the times we shared all the danger we faced together and now at the end this is what she goes me at least she could have told me!" I turned arround to walk to the lunch room heartbroken almost as much as Aelita must have been with Jeremy dead on lyoko. I walked for a few moments determined to just play it cool like always but then. "What the Hell am I doing!" I said to myself and turned around. William was alone now and I was ready._

_"Hey Bitch" I shouted belligerently._

_"You got a problem Stern? He fired back_

_'As a matter of fact I do." I smiled and jacked him in the face with a hard right. His head snapped back and he fell. Before I knew what I was doing I was on top of him pummeling him. Jim was family able to pull me off and calm me down kind of. If it went for the time Jim saved me and Yumi I probably would have fought him too._

_"That will be enough of that Mr. Stern." he said as he carried me off to the principals office kicking but im my merit I had stopped screaming. _

_What I didn't know at the time was that Yumi's parents had just filed for divorce and Yumi was to move back to Japan with her mother she had just found out that morning. that stacked with Jeremy's death and the stress of the last couple of weeks leading up to the final battle with XANA. She just broke down. and William was there to take advantage._

**Third person P.o.v.**

"And he was the one that said love made him do crazy things." Odd jumped in interrupting the flashback

"Sigh, I know Odd. Just so much happened so quick." Ulrich said finishing off his drink.

"So what happened?" Odd questioned

"Well at the recommendation and Head Master Delmas of my father I wasn't suspended however I was made to attend summer school and do some 100 hours of community service work due to the fact I put our friend William in the ER for an afternoon.

"Hahahaha'" Odd couldn't help but chuckle.

"And I haven't seen Yumi since." Ulrich said cutting odds next sentence while Odd still had his mouth open.

"I never spoke to her again. I guess she hated me..." He stopped and stared at the floor.

Odd could have sworn that he saw a tear well up in the eyes of his old friend and was about to say something nice when. "Hey not to disturb you guys or anything but The bar closes at 3:00"

"What time is it" Ulrich asked not even looking up.

"2:58" the bartender replied

Ulrich stood up and walker over to the manager "hey Manny you got my 5?" he asked a rather tall guy in a white tank top with his arms almost sleeved in tattoos. turning to face Ulrich He had a large wad of cash in his hand that he handed to him.

"Hey remember brother you're fighting Kodiak Thursday" Mannny said as Ulrich and odd walked out the door.

Ulrich just half smiled as he and odd walked down the street. "So how bout you odd what you been doing for the last 10 years" Ulrich asked trying to change the subject as he stuffed the money in his pocket.

"Well kind of the usual I went to the states and um.. flunked out of high school. Then I went to work for A construction company. I'm between jobs now and just felt like coming home. You guys were the best friends I ever had." Odd said as he pulled his brown leather jacket a little tighter as it was late October.

Yea I know" Ulrich said with a sigh

"What ever happened to Aelita and Jeremy?" Odd asked thinking of his friends

"What you hadn't herd?"

"Heard what?" Odd asked Ulrich had perked his coursity

Ulrich gulped this was goanna be hard to speak about it had been 10 years but he remembered it like it was yesterday. He stopped abruptly and looked odd dead in the eye. "Sigh" Ulrich let out a sigh and summed up all of his courage. "Jeremy's dead.

His words rung cold and harsh in Odds head. His jaw dropped and he stood there for a moment stunned unable to speak. "...Einstein...?" But..but... how."

There was a long cold silence colder than the Octobers air around them and Ulrich finally spoke. "He sacrificed himself on lyoko, there was nothing we could have done to stop it, believe me we all tried That is the only reason Me, Yumi, or Aelita aren't just Ghost memory in the Super Calculator. Hey you were still there at kadak Right why don't you remember?"

I was back at he school fighting evil robots and such that on occasion I still get phone calls from some late night television shows like the paranormal network, Did this ever really happen show at 3:30 am eastern 2:30 central. But seriously Next thing I remembered was wakening up in a hospitable in Atlanta Georgia. Your not the only one with battle scars." Odd smiled as pulled up his shirt.

Ulrich could see in the street light that had slashed odd viciously accost the left side of his abdomen it looked pretty bad.

"Odd put his shirt back down and straightened it. " So what about Aelita? What happened to the princess." Odd inquired.

"Well we were close for a couple of years after everyone else left but um I went my war into soccer and she went hers Always caring the wounds old Jeremy's death with her. Aelita made a bunch of cards for me while I was in the wheel chair.. Hell I still got em in an old shoebox under my bed" Ulrich chuckled "but it's been about a year and a half since I seen her last and I hear that she is at some big university in Parris now"

That's too bad" Odd said I miss the princess"

Just then as Ulrich was about to say something someone slammed into them knocking them both over. Ulrich looked up from the ground only to see some girl No woman running on "Sorry" she Yelled in a strangely fill mar voice. But didn't stop. She wore all black and even had black hair it was long almost down to her butt.

Suddenly it hit him almost like she did "It couldn't be Yumi could it" He said to himself he pulled himself to his feet and took off in the direction she went best he could considering he had a few too many beers to be running. He ran for several blocks in blind pursuit but he had lost her. He stopped and hung his head. Odd arrived soon after panting

"What was that all about?" He asked between breaths "She steal your breath because this is no way to get it back"

"No odd it was nothing Im just Drunk that's all" Ulrich said hiding what he was really feeling.

You got a place to stay" Ulrich asked changing the pace of things.

Nope, actually I was planning on mooching offa old friends" he replied

Well you happen to be in luck then I've been looking for a roommate"

"Seriously Ittle be just like old times" Odd said in his usual excited tone. I call the couch."

"That's what I paned on giving you anyway."

"Sweet!" Odd exclaimed

Ulrich Laughed, for a moment forgetting about the heartbreak and chase Hoping maybe that things would be like old times even if just for a little while. and the two old friends half staggered back to Ulrich's apartment.


	7. False Addiction

-1**Chapter 7: False Addiction**

**Disclaimer: I do not own code lyoko, sorry some French guys do..**

"Snort" ZZzzzzzzzzzzz... "Bam!" "Hugh.. what, who..where!" Aelita jerked her head up form the table she was sitting at. Her forehead had a large red mark on it and it stung a little. "Yawn." she let out a large yawn and rubbed her forehead seemingly unaware of the lecture going on at that very moment.

At the sound of the yawn the instructor stopped and looked up from his lecture board. "Miss Stones." the teacher loudly stated singling out the only pink haired girl in the room.

"Uh...yes professor Porter?" Aelita spoke neversouly.

"I will need to see you after class about that yawning."

"Yaw... "Um yes sir." Aelita stopped in mid yawn and snapped back to the land of the awake and put on her best Alert face.

The entire class burst into laughter after all this was college not middle school and talking to a teacher after class was all but unheard of .

"That's enough!" The professor clearly stated smacking his lecture pointer onto his desk. There was a loud crack however it did little good until he resorted to threats. "Ok class you wanta play hardball me too, if I cant hear a pen drop in this room in the next five seconds that will be 20 extra questions on your already full final." Suddenly the room became quite and still as convent on some idle Tuesday afternoon during prayer time.

"Good that's better." the professor stated and with a smile on his face he picked up on the lesson where he left off.

A little while later...

Class had ended and the students were slowly filtering out of the Nano lab. and professor porter stopped Aelita.

"What is it professor?" she still a little drowsy asked

"Well miss stones to be quite frank, I am concerned about your uh... um your grades in the last two weeks ive well never seen such a reversal of fortune. I mean 2 weeks a go you had a 109 in my class and a 4.13 GPA over all. Now your grade in here has fallen to 89 and your GPA to 3.5. I don't understand how such a brilliant young woman could have such a..a...a."

"Sporadic shift in the logarithm of my Grade point average." Aelita interrupted finishing his sentence. "Look professor its I still have a B+ in your class so why are you so concerned?"

"Its not the B that worries me its the drop of 20 points in in your grade in 2 weeks most people cant afford to drop 2 points or be in danger of failing. Listen if you have some sort of a problem in sure some of the staff here would be more than happy to help you out. We have councilors for those sort of things."

"No I don't think I need counseling." Aelita said calmly "but I will tell you what is going on."

The professor's ears perked up and the stood there attentive ready to hear.

"Well it all started 2 weeks ago when I bought _Earth of War _ The massive multi-player online Role playing game. it has taken up all of my free time recently you know I almost have my Bezerker to lv 49." She shook her head and continued it is very addictive."

Well if your sure that is all you may go." The professor sighed

"Thank you professor" Aelita said with a smile as she hurried out.

"Hum 2 weeks and she's already lv 49 man ive had the game for six months and Imp only a lv 28 sidekick. Maybe I should have picked a better character class." The professor thought to himself as he began picking up his lesson plans.

"Sigh finally free" Aelita thought to herself as she reached to her room there was still so much to do but before she could make it in she was meet at the door by another girl.

"Your not a very good liar." The girl stated with a half smile standing in front of her dorm door.

"Was it really that odious Emily?" Aelita asked

Emily just nodded. "Everyone knows that you cant get a bezerker to lv 49 in 2 weeks even if you didn't stop but to use the bathroom."

"Ok maybe I lied.. a little but what's it matter anyway I mean its none of his business anyway as long as im passing and I still have the highest grade in his class, in fact im doing everyone a favor by bending the grading curve a lil." now if you don't mind ied like to go and get some sleep."

"Aelita that's not like you, you know?" Emily said "what's really going on?"

"Noth..."

She was about to finish with ing but she was cut off by Emily "It has something to do with that e-mail doesn't it?" the strange one you got 2 weeks ago."

Aelita jaw dropped open and she stuttered through these next words. "um...uh..but..how...how did you...how did you know."

"Call it intuition. and maybe a little luck the student center computers aren't the best place to check your email if you don't want other people reading them." Emily shrugged and pushed her glasses back up on her nose.

There was a long pause of absolute silence nothing seemed to move to and for a moment the universe sat there in total deadlock. When "And who is this szanta person you always mumble about while you are sleeping in class. Aelita froze and Emily gave her the evil eye look. (the one your mother gives you when she says without words (I know your Up to something and I WILL find out.")

"Oh gee wiz um look at the time." Aelita said pointing at the wall surprisingly this caught Emily off guard and Aelita darted past her and into her room slamming and locking the door.

"That wisent fair Aelita." Emily yelled

But Aelita was in her room in her grove. Techno music blaired as loud as the dorm matron would allow. Now nothing else mattered quickly she booted up her computer and again typed as a woman possessed she probably wouldn't stop until she had to go to class the next morning and even then she might not go. She was so close to an answer well... maybe was more like it but she had to have an answer something this was just all too much.

this email this resurgence of old memories and data not to mention the nightmares they all pointed in one direction... at least to her.

Again she pulled up the email probably the ninety-seventh time this week and scanned it. "Two whole Terra bites" she said to herself "Bigger than just about any computer's hard drive." it was a good thing she had managed to hack the University's T3 line otherwise she would be waiting for it when she was old and grey.

Finally after a few minutes of loading screens the e-mail loaded. In truth the massive attachment was some sort of encrypted computer program Aelita was sure of this but as for the encryption she had no idea of how long it would take to decode it or if it could even be done without a supercomputer. Hopefully the three processors she had hooked together could stop arguing long enough to process this data and break the code if not she would probably burn them up trying.

"Sigh" she had been here ever night since the electrical storm and was still in the same place she was a week ago. "Well" She said to herself ied rather be comfortable if im goanna be here all night again." as she stood up and stripped off her clothes she slipped on her night shirt and pink socks while she dug around in her mini fridge for something to eat. "Raman again... what a surprise." She said to herself as strings of strange digits and characters rained down on the screen.


	8. Breakfast at Sissynies

**Chapter 8 : And you thought the other stuff was a suprise?**

**Disclaimer: Why do I even have to keep putting these up...Um.. i mean aren't disclaimers great. I don't own code Lyoko. (Isn't that swell.) :( **

"Wake up sleepy head." were the first words odd heard as he stirred to wakening. Through hazy morning eyes he saw Ulrich standing over him holding a large bucket of water.

"Hey what's the big idea." Odd groaned rolling over on the couch and pulling his cell phone out from under his pillow. It was 9:00 am sharp. Common man all of us aren't machines like yourself. Normal humans cant fight 8 guys nonstop and get drunk and stay up till 5 am and get up at 9:00 am."

"Get up at 9?" Ulrich smiled I've been up for an hour had to wash off the smell of sweat and blood this morning, now get up odd or ill do it for you."

"Uuummmm...gow away." Odd answered calling his old friends bluff snuggling in for another seven or eight hours of sleep when... "SPLASH"

There was the sound of rushing water and a clinking off the floor and Odd was out of well couch. "You added ICE... cheater!" Odd yelled

"Well guess i know you too well" Ulrich said with a chuckle "Ice works every time."

Odd was up now and shaking himself much like a wet dog trying to get the cold liquid from his soaking wet clothes and hair. "Gggrrrrrr." Odd growled Ill get you back Ulrich just you wait." Odd said as he ring out his soggy wet mop.

"Waiting" Ulrich smiled as he opened the door and slung odd his leather jacket.

Not aware to the jacket odd surprisingly caught it and looked up curiously. "Where we going?" He asked

"Breakfast." Ulrich replied "Dose it look like i cook around here?" he asked rhetorically

Quickly odd surveyed the room empty pizza boxes and Chinese take out had sat on the table for god knows how long and... "That's good enough for me." Odd replied with a smile as he slipped on his jeans and his jacket as he followed Ulrich out the door.

"Now where we going again?" He asked once the door shut behind them

"Right over here." Ulrich said walking right accost the hallway and knocking on the door it was room 221 right accost from Ulrich's 212

He knocked several times before the door opened slowly and he smell of Blueberry pancakes flooded the air.

Odd began salivating near uncontrollably but what he saw next he nearly lost control of his blater.

"Good morning ulrich." She said She was a tall one taller than odd and almost as tall as ulrich she had her long black hair pulled back in a loose ponytail with strains hanging about her face. She wore a pair of Bell bottom jeans and a yellow t-shirt that said "Trust me Don't i look like i know what i am doing." In faded black lettering and a pair of white and black sneakers and she was holding a spatula. "I got breakfast all ready for you Ulrich dear." She paused and sniffed a bit. "What something smells like wet dog." She said looking around curiously.

"Old That's just Odd." Ulrich replied with a smile.

It was then she looked over and spotted the long lost prodigal son of Kadak Academy. She smiled "Well looks like i didn't fix enough for breakfast did I?" She turned around and walked back into her apartment. "Common guys." She said beckoning them to follow with her spatula.

"Odds Noe longer hair almost did _"A return to the past" _and stand on end as his heart fell form his ribcage and smashed into his stomach there it splooshed and sloshed around like cottage cheese in a butter churn. "Ho...how...Ulrich and Sissy, No I mean the way he looked talking about Yumi and what happened and... and..and. My those Pancakes smell delicious." His stomach thought and he followed Ulrich and Sissy in hoping they had maple Syrup, Ummmm."

After nearly hour they were all sitting down at sissy's table Sissy and Ulrich were stuffed but Odd was still cramming the leftovers down his throat .

"Ummm eur blfeberui pumches er fo decidus." for those of you who don't speech Odd with his mouth fullidin. He said Umm your pancakes are delicious!" (please make some more) "er reuy mot tut bad Sissy." Odd said finishing off the pancakes in his mouth and going into the kitchen for more.

"No problem odd eat as much as you want they will go to waste if you don't."

"Don't mind if i do." Odd said as he smacked the last ten of them onto his Syrup flooded plate. "So you guys are.. what now?" Odd asked making Gestures with his plate and fork trying to dig up a long hidden answer.

"Were..." Sissy opened her mouth to say something but before she could finish Ulrich cut in.

"Were neighbors." He said like it was nothing "I mean every now and again she fixes me some breakfast and maybe well go running together and sometimes we go see the odd movie but Just as neighbors." Ulrich gulped just now realizing just how easy he had made it for odd to Avenge his sudden innitation into the Kadak reunion polar bear club.

Odd looked at Ulrich he didn't want to make eye contact, then at Sissy she smiled and then winked at Odd knowing good and well that Ulrich had caught himself.

Finally interrupting the silence Sissy stood up and said "Well um I have go to the bathroom." She scooted in her chair and it loudly squeaked accost the hardwood floor as she walked down the hallway and disappeared into one of the rooms."

As soon as she was out of sight. "Hah, I knew it since the moment she made us breakfast you and Sissy. Hahahahahah." Odd laughed like he hadn't since Big Luie had fallen 6 stories into a vat of manure In California and then gave the guy who bumped him a big ol smelly hug.

"Did you do the? Unt, una. and a little bit oif the dunt du?" Odd teased thrusting his hips and smirking at the same time. Bet that's how breakfast at Sissynies got started."

Ulrich's face began to turn red and Odd could have sworn he heard Sissy try and hold back a giggle in the bathroom. "Honestly man" odd said still a lil on the silly side "For a guy that all the girls wanted back in the day You've got a real way with women. I mean she doesn't look half bad and her cooking is Da bomb i don't understand you man you outta at least make it official, and oh yea did i mention she helped me out with some evil robots like ten years ago."

"That explains the scar on her..." Not again Ulrich silently screamed at himself maybe i didn't get enough sleep after all because ive already got both feet in my mouth and an ready for some hands i guess..

It took all he had for odd to keep from bursting never once in his entire life up till about 30 seconds ago did he ever think he would be telling his best friend to go out with Elizabeth (Sissy) Delmas but now it just seemed so obvious. For as cool as he was Ulrich was and idiot with women and he could never understand why.

Odd was about to rub it i even more when Ulrich Cell Phone rang. "Um hello, yes this is Ulrich Stern. "Aelita? Uh yea..uh uh. Ulrich nodded like she could see him. Sure we can be there in half an hour, Yea um were at breakfast but will be there..."

Odd just discovering That it was another old friend yelled "Don't listen to him Aelita were at SISSYS!"

"Shudap Odd"

Odd could have sworn he heard Aelita laugh.

"Is Odd there and Are you really at Sissys?" Aelita asked

"Um yea Ulrich replied slowly almost embarrassed. We leave her here if you want.

"No bring her if shell come." Aelita answered much to the surprise of Both Ulrich and Odd. "Were still 2 short anyway, just make sure she doesn't blab about it.

"Will do." Ulrich sighed Knowing the full magnitude of his promise.

"Ok a half hour then." Aelita said and there was a click as she hung up.

At this moment Sissy came out "Who was on the phone Ulrich?" She asked

"Oh just an old friend um me and odd are going to step out and..." Odd gave home an evil eye. "Why was everyone against him?" Ulrich thought. "Look Sissy can you keep a secrete?" He said as they walked toward the open door.

**Hah I just love it Ulrich and Sissy and Odd Endorsing it but where is Yumi the Movie darkstar? What will happen next? The saga continues. Oh I'm such an evil fan fiction author. Please guys Reviews ideas anything. Is it too much to ask for a Little support :. ( This will be great my master piece, or a flop and the biggest waste of my life in recent times other than WoW. I love all you readers out there Peace.**


	9. Lyoko returns

-1**Chapter 9: Lyoko returns**

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Code Lyoko, Returns to the past, the super calculator, or XANA in any way shape or form.**

Ulrich, Odd and Sissy walked down a street and onto the all too filmier bridge leading up to the factory. The air was cold and bit at the three new friends as they started walking toward the Factory.

"What is this place?" Sissy asked.

"What you don't remember?" Odd asked in half jest. "You've been here plenty of times Once possessed by XANA once by Franz Hopper and a couple of other tomes too like that time.."

"I think she gets it odd." Ulrich said as they finally entered.

Not much had changed since they had stopped coming here eight years ago Ulrich thought. Maybe a Little more graphati and a bunch of cobwebs but nothing much else. The ropes they had used to swing down to the elevator were dry rotted and unsafe to climb he found out as odd tried one and Ulrich had to grab odd by that ridiculous purple spotted looking mop he had.

"Ouch let go man." Odd complained as he hung out over the edge watching the rope fall twenty or so feet and wavering his arms like an idiot trying to fly.

Ulrich let go. Odds body lunged foreword and started over the edge. "Seriously man I didn't mean it!" Odd yelled as Ulrich grabbed him by his jacket and drug him back up onto the ledge.

Odd was about ready to say something nasty to Ulrich when seemingly out of nowhere "I see things haven't changed too much." A filmier voice said as a Pink haired girl stepped out from what seemed the wall." She was wearing a tight pair of blue jeans and a pink short-sleeved t-shirt over top of a crisp white Thermal shirt and a pair of casual brown boots. Her hair was still short like she had always kept it and still pink (Natural of course) Bur despite the resemblance of her former self she had changed : ) and odd was the first to notice.

"Princess!" He exclaimed running up to her and before she knew it he had lifted her up off the ground and was hugging her. She returned the favor all except the picking up part and when odd finally set the down he took a step back and eyed her for a minute. In common Odd fission as he put his thumbs together and looked at her between his thumbs. "Um yes unhugh..oh yea." Odd said as he circled around her. Aelita who caught onto what he was doing bean to act like a model and strike various poses. "Oh yea work it baby, I want to see you laugh cry, you love the camera Common I want to see a tiger, she humored him even up to the point of taking off her pink shirt and throwing it when...

"Odd!...Odd! are you ok?" He heard Ulrich's voice slowly he opened his eyes everything was a bit fuzzy and he hurt all over.

"Ugghhh... What just happened he asked weakly." Ulrich smiled the rope broke and you fell." Ulrich said with a slight laugh. "Lucky your bones are made of playdoh otherwise you'd really be hurting."

"Um..whheres Aelita?" He asked as Ulrich and sissy helped him to his feet.

"here I am she said with a smile appearing out from behind one of the beams. She looked exactly like odd had envisioned even down to the clothes she was wearing.

"Hi Princess." Odd just weakly smiled as slowly the felling returned to his body.

"So tell us why were here again?" Ulrich asked when they were over by the elevator.

"Well" Aelita replied "Lets get down to the control room and ill tell you what I know." She said stepping into the elevator and removing a control panel typed in a password. The metal door clinked shut as now four adults stood where kids once did. After a few moments of a sinking felling there was a loud hiss of an airlock door opening and they were in the control room.

The place was a mess littered with dust and cobwebs all over everything. Briskly Aelita ran over to the control panel and booted it up. There was a loud whirling noise as Aelita scraped ten years of dust from its station and began to speech.

"Ok before you say in crazy, listen I had thought I had gotten over all of what happened ten years ago, You know Jeremy's death and XANA and all of that goings on, I thought it was buried deep in the past and dead as dead as this computer should be."

"That's why I never seen Jeremy or Yumi after that spring ten years ago." Sissy interrupted dumbstruck by the revelation that had hidden itself from her for all those years.

"Yumi's not dead." Odd jumped in "She lives in Japan now."

"Anyway" Aelita continued messing with some plugs and wires at the back of the machine. "Well I thought It was all gone But two weeks ago I received a strange email. One explain the theory of Ghost matrices existing within a quantum system in a almost substructure of its own."

"In English" (French for all those of you that know the orgin of the show but I used English for effect) Odd said baffled.

"Basically its this, With any system like Lyoko there will be bits and pieces of information lost over time." She Gestured with the wrench in her hand. "And those pieces are still existent but function completely separate of the rest of the system. Usually the boundaries between these systems is well defined but sometimes they blur and what you get is a Ghost Matrices existing within a Matrices. Basically a ghost.

"And why should this concern us?" Sissy asked

"Patience." Aelita said as she finally finished the hooking up phase. "With the email I also received a program similar to the super scan Jeremy use to use with instructions to scan the Internet. I did. And after two weeks of hard searching i found it..." Aelita paused not wanting to be wrong well at least something. Remember the DNA sequencing code I almost gave Yumi. Well I found one on the internet hidden deep within Lyoko."

"So what dose all this technical mombo jumbo mean? and sissy is right how dose it apply to us?" Ulrich asked

"Well ill admit its a longshot" Aelita replied typing on the computer. "But see computer programs don't have then just real and living creatures. Like humans and such. Well the one i found on Lyoko, It matches the human DNA structure. Jeremy might still be alive in there!" She exclaimed unable to hold it back any longer.

Silently Odds heart seemed as if it had been pricked at those words "Jeremy might still be alive." And he felt terrible about it. He had only been in Aelita company for ten minutes or so and was hopeing that she at least remembered him and maybe..sorta kinda had some felling left for him. And with Jeremy gone.."Man what a dick I am" He said to himself My best friend and he's dead and i want him to stay that way so i might have a shot at his girl. "Damnit" He silently yelled within. all the while fighting himself as Aelita continued trying to persuade them to help. "Ill help no matter what Ulrich and sissy say I owe at least that much to Jeremy. He said to himself hoping to make penance for his evil thoughts.

"Ok well do it." He herd Ulrich much to his surprise. "Well get down to the scanners." He said as they started for them while Aelita was messing with the controls.

"Aren't you coming?" Odd asked making it obvious that he wasn't listening to Aelita the whole time.

"No odd were going to go and scout. You know kinda get the feel for the place and see of any of XANAs creations are still there." He smiled Knowing good and well what was on Odd's mind. and the elevator closed reopening a few seconds latter into the scanner room. Surprisingly It looked nothing like the rest of the factory it was spick and span spotless and dusted a complete contrast to the rest.

"What are these things?" Sissy asked looking at the scanners.

Slowly Ulrich turned to her. "Remember all of those times you wondered what **_We_** were doing sneaking around and such, well if you really want to know you'll step in there and find out. He cracked his trademark half smile as he and a wee bit o' fear in Sissy's brown eyes.

"Ok." She said as ready as if she were one of the gang and had done this a hundred timed before.

As the scanners hissed open the three Odd, Ulrich, and The Brave Elizabeth Delmas stepped into then and they slammed shut cocooning around them. Suddenly she was all alone and Sissy's feigned courage faded. She didn't know what was going to happen she just wanted to be near Ulrich and he didn't seem afraid.

"Ok guys its been a while but ill see what i can do." Aelita said as she cracked her knuckles and began typing like an octopus playing the drums. Lashing out with fury in all directions.

"Scanner Odd! scanner Ulrich! Scanner Sissy!... "Wow she didn't think she would ever be saying those words." Aelita smiled to herself

Suddenly Sissy found herself floating up into the air whirl a band of yellow scanned her outline and Simotanisouly she heard Aelita say Vitalization as her long black hair blew back and she was surrounded by a blinding white light.

**Look guys I know I Have jumped up and down on a lot of toes thus far, You guys need to tell me how I am doing, Good, bad Whatever just so long as you tell me something about the story.**

**That said I am gowing to stop here Until AI have a total of 10 or more Reviews, Its not hard just click the button and type a few likes related to the story. (Ill apologize for my rant after i get the 10 reviews : ) **

**And for all those of you that do read this what should happen next. What dose sissy Look like on Lyoko? Has anything changed about Lyoko? And what is Yumi doing right now anyway? And should Jeremy really be Dead or not? Thanks for the suggestions because some of them will be used. Thanks again I love you all (...In a sibling sorta way ; )**


	10. Unknown teretory

-1**Chapter 10: Lyoko Reborn**

**Disclaimer: I do not own code Lyoko Or Wolverine: **

**(You think that they would learn after 10 chapters oh well:)**

There was a blinding white light and "Boom" Sissy hit the ground face first bouncing a little with the impact.

"Ooohhh, that must have hurt she heard Odd's voice as she slowly pried herself from the ground like a pancake that had sat in the skillet too long. In her hurry to pick herself up sissy failed to realize until she had finally stood up and looked around at the stance landscape that it really...didn't... hurt. Sissy looked around ignoring the odd comments from Odd. and...and... "What did you do to me!" She yelled looking at her body her hands looked strange and jagged and 3D.

"wow Never figured you for Catholic." Odd said cocking his head and looking at her with one of those eyes.

She wasn't wearing the jeans and sweat shit she had entered that strange scanner thingy. But instead she was wearing a black mini-skirt with just above the knee high black socks with Casual low top boots and a metallic looking tank top with a white button up shirt unbuttoned and the sleeves rolled up to the elbow. Her black hair was down and flowing back in the virtual wind and she held in her hand a flashlight looking thing.

Slowly odd and Ulrich walked up on either side of her. "You Ok sissy?" Ulrich asked.

She just stood there maybe in shock maybe in awe or rage about what happened to her but one thing was for sure she said nothing but instead looked at the thing she had in her hand. It had a button it. She couldn't resist and touched it. "Shing" There was a sudden ringing of blades being unsheathed and two huge metal blades shout out of either end of the thing she held in her hand.

Ulrich being a fighter bolted out of the way and odd flipped sideways just avoiding the blades.

"Damn...Aelita How come she gets all the cool gear?" Odd asked Looking at himself and for the first time realizing he himself dident look much like he did 10 years ago either."

"I had nothing to do with it odd" Aelita voice could be herd booming form all directions at once. "I didn't have time to create a profile for her so the super computer just picked her out something."

"Well it looks like it did a job on me too." Odd looked himself over "First of all I'm not wearing that silly tank top with the suspenders and the Purple bell bottoms but A pair of tight Blue jeans boots and a Leather jacket. Man that's weird odd thought." "Aelita are you sure you hadn't been messing with the Profiles I look nothing like I use to."

"I'm sure odd but maybe when Ulrich and I shut the thing Down 10 years ago it deleted all the Old profiles and now is just assigning you random ones."

"I dint think so Aelita." Ulrich butted in. "I still look pretty much the same little beefier but everything else is the same."

"Well enough about Fashion for the moment." Aelita voice sounded them. "Lets get looking for Jeremy. "Not that I think he is still alive but if XANA is still around this is apt to get him railed up something fierce. So lets see what you can find, and make it quick ok.

"Aye Aye captain" Odd said saluting the invisible voice.

"Where are you?" Aelita asked

"were in the desert sector." Ulrich said.

"Ok I want you to check it out the best you can, make sure sissy can handle the place ok or ill have to devitalize her."

"Ok, got it." He replied "You gowing to be ok sissy?"

"Sissy stood there almost in shock she was still trying to take it all in. "How could this place exist and what am I doing here."

"I...I.. feel Numb all over." she gulped

"Its ok," Ulrich replied "You'll get use to it. And with that they took off walking looking for any signs of life.

"At first it was barren and desolate of course just the way Ulrich and Aelita had left it 10 years ago devoid of any signs of life and hopefully Megalomaniac computer viruses. They walked for about an hour scouring the landscape Ulrich and sissy had point while Odd wandered about in half daze looking at his hands and the soundings he was baffled he didn't have his cat gloves or claws.

"Hum lets see if I still have the trusty old laser arrow." Odd mumbled to himself fiddling with his forearms like they're were a gun or something.

Suddenly out of nowhere there was a "Click, Click" Pump action shot gun noise and "Pew" A large spike shot out of his wrist hitting right in front of Ulrich. "Sweet!"

Ulrich was startled but the richichot and herd odds voice so he turned around." He saw Odd making and then releasing his fist large metal spikes almost claws if you would come out from in between his knuckles."

"This is so freaking sweet!" Odd yelled with the glee of a 8 year old on Christmas morning still watching his claws retract.

"Ulrich was about to say something when out of the east there came a fierce rumbling he turned and saw it.

"Odd i think you had better Quit playing with those things because if im not mistaken i think you are going to have a chance to use me.

By now odd herd the rumbling too and turned his head. "Oh snap!" was all he had time to say before it hit them. "Sissy was layed out on impact and devitalized and odd was thrown into the air like a piece of straw in a tornado over to the edge of the virtual sea where he was barely able to snag the corner of it with his new claws while Ulrich drove his sword into the ground and stood his ground.

"Who dares Enter my realm." The voice boomed out of the sandstorm.

"Ulrich squinted and pulled his sword from the ground steadily he walked into the wind looking for any signs of life virtual or otherwise. Suddenly the storm cleared and there before him stood a man he was covered in black robes and had his hood down over his face so you couldn't see it.

"Your realm?" Ulrich questioned but he was cut short as the hooded one drew his sword and swung it at Ulrich. He dodged easily and looked at the stranger. "I've got to warn you your messing with the wrong gu...y" Ulrich watched as the strangers sword cut into his torso and he too devitalized.

In the real world The scanner opened and Ulrich fell out landing flat on his face exhausted. "Damnit he muttered as he struggled to his feet only to find sissy laying on the floor unconscious beside of him.

**Meanwhile back on Lyoko... **

"Ugh.. ug.. common Odd" Odd said to himself as he groaned and grunted trying to climb back onto solid ground. Finally he was able to and he was met face to face with the Hooded man. He was a fair bit taller than odd but still he could not see his face. He saw the man go for his sword and Instinctively Punched the man driving his claws into him. The man gritted his teeth and then thrust his hand at odd not even touching him but Odd felt some invisible force shove him and he again went flying this time a great ways over the edge over the Digital void. "That all you got odd taunted flying out of control backward where he was able to level out on his back and started firing laser arrows at the man at an insane rate as he fell backward into the virtual; sea.

The man whoever he was good parrying most of the spikes but not good enough as odd cracked a smile as he watched the man devitalize just as he fell out of sight into the void.

**Somewhere in a dark room...**

Scanner doors hissed opened and a man fell out onto the floor. As he slowly picked himself up off of the floor his identity remained hidden by the shadows that shrouded him. And he finally spoke. "I have failed I underestimated Dellarobia."

"You worry to much." Another voice sounded from all around. "Just think of it as a practice run, besides you made short work of Stern and Dellarobia is now lost in the digital void."

"I suppose you are right Call me if you need me." The dark figure said and then exited the room.

"When he was gone. "Excellent, excellent This will be easier than i thought. "Lyoko will at last be mine." " "MMmmuaahhhh." And evil laughter filled the air.

**Sorry It has taken me Soooooo Looong to update I just Moved just last week and haven't had internet to my computer for a while. Just did get it earlier this week. I promise I won't make you wait so long for updates again (I hope) Anyways im kind of settled here now so ill get working on my stories again soon. Thanks**


End file.
